Nose
Nose is the twelfth chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Mr. Gorf uses the voices of the other students to attempt to separate them from their mothers. Plot This chapter begins as Mr. Gorf locks the door, not wishing for any more interruptions. While doing this, Leslie slips a piece of paper out of her desk, and feels around for a pencil. He pulls out a list of the phone numbers of various students' parents, and tells the class they are going to play a game called "Who Am I Now?" Leslie finds a pencil, slips the paper onto her lap, and writes "HELP" in large letters, hoping she could get it to Louis. Mr. Gorf taps his nose, and switches to Rondi's voice, asking who he is now. Everyone looks at Rondi, and he proceeds to call her mother, tell her how much she hates her using that voice, and hangs up. Mr. Gorf laughs about how good a game it is, that Rondi is crying, and at home, her mother is crying too. He mocks Rondi for never being able to apologize. Leslie folds the paper into a paper airplane, and looks at the window next to Sharie's desk. Mr. Gorf taps his nose again, changing his voice to Joe's. Everyone avoids looking at him, but he proceeds to call Joe's mother to talk about how much he hates her too. Leslie throws her paper airplane towards the window, but Mr. Gorf notices it. It ends up making a sudden turn at the end, crashing just by Mr. Gorf's feet. He reads the call for distress and laughs, remarking that because the students took his mother away from him, he's going to do the same for them. He taps his nose again, now using Leslie's voice. He prepares to dial the phone again, when he hears Miss Mush once again knocking at the door. He taps his nose a couple times before getting back to the voice of the Scottish gentleman. Miss Mush introduces herself again, baking Mr. Gorf a pie to welcome him to Wayside School. Mr. Gorf says he's busy, but Miss Mush informs he should eat it while it's still warm. Mr. Gorf decides he'll go outside for a moment, staring at the class, and opens the door. Miss Mush tells Mr. Gorf he better like pepper pie, and smashes the pie in his face, causing him to sneeze. Calvin laughs, noticing his voice is back, though he sounds like Bebe. Mr. Gorf sneezes again, and Jenny is able to talk, though she sounds like Maurecia. Mr. Gorf keeps sneezing, giving everyone back the wrong voices. Mr. Gorf eventually sneezes his nose off his face, and running out the door. Miss Mush tells nobody to panic, because the voices are currently trying to find the right bodies, and that they'll eventually return to normal. Leslie, speaking like Paul, asks how Miss Mush was able to know what to do. Miss Mush explains that when she heard Kathy telling her to have a nice day, she figured that either Kathy decided to be nice for a change, or Mr. Gorf was a mean teacher that sucked up voices through his nose. She ultimately thought Kathy would never be nice. Miss Mush picks Mr. Gorf's nose off the floor, saying it'll go good in spaghetti sauce, and leaves the room. Rondi and Joe call their mothers to tell them they love them, while on the other side of the world, a scottish gentleman wishes a good morning to his wife for the first time in twenty years. Characters *Mr. Gorf *Leslie *Louis (mentioned) *Rondi *Rondi's mother (debut) *Sharie (mentioned) *Joe *Joe's mother (debut) *Joe's father (debut, mentioned) *Mrs. Gorf (mentioned) *Miss Mush *Scottish gentleman (final appearance) *Calvin *Bebe Gunn *Jenny *Maurecia *Paul *Unnamed grandmother (mentioned, debut) *Jason *Allison *Italian person (mentioned, debut) *Kathy *Tilly (debut) Trivia *This is the final appearance of Kathy. Excluding Sue and Sammy, she is the final student to stop appearing in the Wayside School books. Gallery Nose 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Nose 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Nose Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Mr. Gorf Sneeze.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters